


silver feathers and brass keys

by MonadosPower



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: M/M, actual tags will be here soon, mainly fluff, probably some angst but [shrug emoji]
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonadosPower/pseuds/MonadosPower
Summary: nobody thought that a prince and his seer's bond would be so unbreakable.{a small series of kallvis drabbles that i wrote on a whim, mainly based on headcanons. the first chapter is SFW, but the rating may go up.}





	1. together forever

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's alive and still writing things at one in the morning lmao  
> Since I'm back in Xenoblade hell, this is going to be a series of short Kallvis drabbles (about ~500 words, give or take, really) that I wrote on a whim. I haven't written anything for fun in a while, not to mention that I worked on most of this at night with only some revising. I apologize for any mistakes I might've missed, so I'll try to revise this as I go.
> 
> Anyway, this chapter doesn't have spoilers. I'd still recommend reading with caution, though. Alvis and Kallian are a bit younger here, around (young) teenage/child years.

The pair were laying on one of the grassy patches of the city. Alvis was sitting cross-legged on the grass, with Kallian resting his head on the seer's lap. The young prince was watching the sky through the window surrounding Alcamoth, occasionally pointing out the various clouds as Alvis stroked his small headwings.

The seer knew to be careful, as the child's wings were still growing. He liked how they fluttered ever so slightly as he touched them.

It was peaceful.

Eventually, the boy tilted his head to look up at Alvis' face. His smile was as bright as the light shining down on the imperial city.

"I really like being with you, Alvis."

The seer gave one of his gentle smiles—Kallian liked it when he did that—at the child, stroking some of his messy hair away from his face. "I do as well, Prince Kallian."

Kallian yawned—they did play together for most of the morning and afternoon, after all—before responding, shifting to press his cheek on the Homs' torso.

"We'll always be friends, right?"

The boy was content listening to the faint sound of Alvis' heart beating, perhaps delaying the second part of his question.

"Best friends?"

Alvis smiled and moved his hand to stroke Kallian's short hair. His response was brief and quiet, but was everything to the little Prince.

"Yes, of course."

Kallian practically sunk into the other—petting his hair or wings usually calmed him down, the Homs had learned. Prince Kallian liked it, and being truthful, so did Alvis.

His hair was soft, just like his headwings.

He was grateful that he could even be near the young Prince, really. He still remembers the day the Emperor had let him hold the infant, even with Yumea's protests. When the Prince got older, he began wanting to play with Alvis. There had been some incidents where Kallian pulled Alvis away during a vision session, but the Emperor didn't mind. He wanted his son to be happy, and that was with Alvis.

Suddenly, the Homs felt a strange sensation, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Ah.

The young High Entian shifted, now frowning up at the seer. He was tugging at his sleeve, so he must have been reminiscing for a while. He uttered an apology, then urged the boy to continue.

"...My father said that Homs don't live as long as we do." He spoke slowly, then paused. The child was now clutching Alvis' sleeve as his frown deepened, furrowing his brows.

"Does that mean...you'll..."

The seer gently shushed the young Prince, taking and rubbing Kallian's hand in his own. The gesture calmed Kallian down, if only by a small fraction. A light smile was on Alvis' face as he tilted his head ever so slightly.

"Did His Highness not tell you?"

Kallian was confused by the title for a moment—he wasn't used to his family being referred to their statuses just yet, and Alvis couldn't blame him.

"Father? Um...about what?"

"That I am part High Entia."

Kallian blinked again, trying to digest what he had just heard. How did he say it so casually, too?

Then, the younger beamed.

Although his next question had a hint of confusion in it, nobody could deny he was overjoyed just by looking at his face.

"But...but—why don't you have wings? You know, like the ones Father and I have?"

Alvis patted Kallian's head before retracting his hand. "Right now, it is none of your concern. Just know that I will live as long as you will."

The young Prince was just ecstatic to hear his best friend—who he thought was a pure Homs—was going to live as long as him. For hundreds of years, or was it thousands? Millions? He didn't care. Kallian just jumped onto Alvis, giving the Homs a tight hug with a beaming smile.

"I love you so, so much, Alvis!"

The seer laughed as he was pushed to the ground, embracing the child afterwards.

"I love you as well, Pr—...Kallian."

Oh, Alvis thought. If only young Prince Kallian knew how much he truly loved him.


	2. the seer's past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kallian takes Alvis to Eryth Sea. Alvis talks about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhh I'm not sure if this chapter counts as a spoiler?? I'd say it's not, but I'd still suggest reading at your own risk
> 
> Anyway, I apparently started this in January, but only recently got the motivation to finish it. I hope there's no odd inconsistencies that I've overlooked!

Prince Kallian had requested the palace's seer to accompany him to Eryth Sea one particular night. It was an odd request, but luckily for the pair, the guards would not question his motives.

It was an advantage to being royalty, after all.

Prince and seer greeted the various people still up at the hour—which was nearly midnight, judging by the position of the moon, Alvis had thought—but they obviously seemed in a hurry. Once again, they were not questioned—which would only slow them down.

As they entered the transporter and teleported outside of Alcamoth, Alvis had smiled at the prince. Almost a sly one, if one looked closer.

"You are rather eager tonight, Your Highness."

Kallian sighed and took the seer's hand, making his way to where Eryth Sea began. "I am, and you know exactly why. You should also know to drop the formalities when nobody is around."

The silver-haired Homs hummed in thought before responding, letting himself get practically dragged by the taller male. "I apologize, Kallian. Truthfully, I am eager to go as well."

Kallian only nodded, silently pleased that Alvis was still willing to go after all of those years.

Alvis rested his head on Kallian's shoulder, watching the darkened sky above them. The prince had noticed that he seemed to be mesmerized by the sky—almost as if he were reminiscing.

The Homs had always loved going to Eryth Sea at nighttime, he once confessed to Kallian. He would simply say it reminded him of a distant memory, but would be vague about any further details.

—

_"Where does it remind you of?" Kallian recalled asking. "Colony 6 or 9? One of the destroyed colonies?"_

_"An area of no particular importance, but it is to me." Alvis had responded. "You could say it was a colony."_

—

Kallian never asked again, figuring it brought up memories for the seer. Memories he didn't want.

"Kallian." His voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

Before he could respond, the seer spoke again. "My colony was destroyed before you were born."

Kallian blinked. Did he somehow read his mind?

"I... Well, I sincerely apologise."

But Alvis continued. "I suppose you could say that I was the only survivor of that colony. However... I did not wish to settle again."

The prince stayed quiet for what seemed like minutes, but a few seconds. "...Do you have any memory of your parents?"

Alvis only smiled up at the other. "Yes, but not the fondest. Truthfully, he was the individual who destroyed the colony."

Kallian only stared. How was this man, one of the kindest that he knew, born from such an insane man?

"Alvis, I..."

The seer chuckled, looking back to the stars. "There is no need to say anything, for I have moved on. And, well..."

Gentle lips were placed for but a brief moment on the prince's cheek.

"I believe the sacrifice was well worth meeting such a wonderful prince."

Kallian sputtered out of embarrassment, looking towards Alcamoth to hide his reddened face.

"...A-And I could say the same for you. But I still apologise about your colony."

Alvis only chuckled once more.

Although he could never reveal his true past to Kallian, the rest of his words were as sincere as they could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever can guess who Alvis' "father" is gets a reward ;)  
> Bonus points to anyone who can guess what the series of events in the "colony" are a reference to!

**Author's Note:**

> :^)
> 
> I'll see how fast I can get my other works up. If you have any suggestions, let me know!


End file.
